gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X
The CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (aka Turn X) is a mobile suit featured in Turn A Gundam. It is piloted by Gym Ghingham. Technology & Combat Characteristics Excavated on the Moon's Mountain Cycle, the Turn X is the "brother" unit of the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, and it is piloted by Gym Ghingham in C.C. (Correct Century) 2345. The Turn X features a head mounted cockpit ("X-top"). As a combat unit, the Turn X was more than a match for any contemporary or excavated suit, including the Turn A itself. Featuring performance that equals or even surpasses that of the Turn A, it was a formidable match for the already impressive Turn A. The Turn X's construction allowed it to have a set of detachable body bits (most equipped with mega particle cannons), with each one functioning as individual weapons controlled by a powerful Psycommu System. Furthermore, the Psycommu System that the Turn X uses is also known to be able to monitor vital reactions and energy wavelengths. The Turn X mounts various weapons, including a "Carapace" Weapon Platform backpack which holds a 3-tube missile launcher, bazooka, and beam rifle. Furthermore, the Turn X features the Destruction Manipulator instead of a standard manipulator for its right hand. The Destruction Manipulator is a versatile weapon that can function as a beam cannon or beam saber. In addition, the Turn X also has an "Power Drainer," a strange armament located on the unit's chest piece which allows the Turn X to literally drain the energy of other mobile suits. Furthermore, the Turn X features the devastating and infamous Moonlight Butterfly. In C.C. 2345, the Turn X only had the sufficient amount of energy for the usage of Moonlight Butterfly but lacked both the nanomachines and the program to use it. Contrarily, the Turn A did not possess sufficient amount of energy to activate the Moonlight Butterfly. Although the Turn X possesses nanomachines like its brother unit, the Turn A, the exact capabilities of its nanomachines are unknown. Armaments ;*Carapace Weapon Platform :The Carapace Weapon Platform is located on the back of the Turn X, the weapon platform functions like a backpack. The Carapace Weapon Platform houses the many of the Turn X's weapons, such as the Turn X's 3-tube missile launcher, bazooka, and beam rifle. :;*3-tube Missile Launcher :;*Bazooka :;*Beam Rifle :;*Hand Beam Gun ;*Mega Particle Cannon :All body parts of the Turn X can be separated and utilized as remote weapons. The Turn X has nine separate components, each able to fire a mega particle beam, which includes the chest, waist, X-top/cockpit, left shoulder, right shoulder, left leg, right leg, left arm, and the Weld-Off/Destruction Manipulator right arm. ;*Weld-Off/Destruction Manipulator :The Turn X features a "Fusion Destruction Manipulator" instead of a normal manipulator on its right arm. :;*Beam Emitter ::The Turn X's beam emitters are located inside the Turn X's Destruction Manipulator, these beam emitters allow the Destruction Manipulator to function as a versatile weapon as the unit's beam emitters allow the Destruction Manipulator to function as a beam cannon or beam saber. Notably, the beam emitter is also the source of the energy of the Turn X's devastating "Shining Finger" attack. :;*Grappling Wire ::Inside the Destruction Manipulator is three grappling wires that can be used to damage or disable targets. Special Equipment and Features ;*All Range Attack :The Turn X's all-range attack ("Bloody Siege"). With the aid of the unit's Psycommu System, the Turn X has the ability to separate into nine different parts and perform all-range attacks. Additionally, the Turn X's parts can surround a mobile suit and generate a powerful disabling magnetic-field. ;*I-Field Barrier :The I-Field forms an invisible barrier around the Turn X, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. ;*Moonlight Butterfly System :Both the Turn A's and Turn X's nanomachines are capable of an devastating attack called the "Moonlight Butterfly," named after the strange butterfly wings that emits from the Turn units when the attack is active. It is said that the attack has three requirements, the nanomachines, the energy to use them, and finally the program to activate it. At full power, the Moonlight Butterfly can cover a wide range (from Earth to Jupiter), while turning most if not all technologies into silicon dioxide (sand). Lastly, the Moonlight Butterfly can be used as a defense of sorts as it can easily defend against both beam and physical attacks. ;*Power Drainer :Located in the Turn X's chest piece, the Power Drainer allows the Turn X to absorb the energy of other mobile suits and sources of energy. ;*Psycommu System :The Turn X's advanced Psycommu System allows its pilot to separate the Turn X's parts and control them to perform all-range attacks. Moreover, the system allows the Turn X's pilot to monitor enemy vital reactions and energy wavelengths. The full capabilities of the Turn X's Psycommu System are unknown. ;*Shining Finger :The Turn X's "Shining Finger" attack is achieved by concentrating a large amount of energy into the Destruction Manipulator. History In C.C. 2345, as the conflict between the people of Earth and the Moonrace continued, the political situation on the Moon changed. An alliance between Agrippa Maintainer and Gym Ghingham sought to usurp power from Queen Dianna Soriel. During this time, Gym began research on the 'Dark History', and began excavations on the Moon which yielded several mobile suits such as the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X for his personal use, and several G-M1F Bandits (used by Merrybell Gadget), G-838 Mahiroos, J-2126 Muttowooos, and G-M2F Zssans. The history of the Turn X was as much a mystery as that of Loran Cehack's SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam. However, Gym stated the Turn X is the "brother" to the Turn A. The Turn X's name suggests the meaning Turn from Planet X and was speculated to have a "alien" origin. It is said that the Turn X was created by humans long ago who immigrated to other systems for intergalactic travels, the one featured in Turn A Gundam either malfunctioned or was damaged and drifted to Earth before the Correct Century started. At the time of its discovery, the Turn X outclassed all other mobile weapons. The Earthlings were horrified by the fact that such advanced technology existed that far surpassed their own technological capabilities. The Earthlings figured that if such a technologically advanced civilization were to attack them, they would stand no chance. Therefore they comissioned the Turn A Gundam to be created as the ultimate counter-invasion weapon, granting its production an unlimited budget and unlimited R&D, while ultimately designing it by reverse engineering the Turn X's mysterious technology.[1] Sometime after the creation of the Turn A, the Earth was divided into 2 factions, one of which insisted that civilization should be reset entirely, while the other proposed that the crippling enviornmental issues could be solved with technological solutions, with the former possessing the Turn A while the latter possessed the Turn X. This clash of ideology led to an outbreak of war between both sides. Eventually, the full power of the two Turn units were released, and the ensuing conflict and a series of political decisions related to it led to all traces of technology between the Earth and Jupiter (save the civilizations on the Moon) being completely wiped out. Only small remnants of older tech were deliberately preserved in the Mountain Cycles so as to give humanity a way to rediscover lower level versions of the technology and eventually rebuild far in the future. At some point during this great conflict the Turn X was defeated in battle by the Turn A and received the X shaped mark that it continued to bear on its chest throughout the rest of its history. These events are assumed and heavily implied to have led to the beginning of C.C. 0001. In C.C. 2345, Gym would use the Turn X throughout the ending stages of the Earth/Moonrace conflict. The Turn X featured overwhelming combat performance as it easily defeat most mobile suits used in this conflict, including the advanced MRC-F20 SUMO. During the Turn X's second and final battle with the Turn A, both machines unleashed their Moonlight Butterflys and engaged in single combat. Both Turn units fought each other to a stalemate until both units managed to heavily damage each other in close combat. Both pilots, Loran Cehack and Gym Ghingham, escaped unharmed and subsequently engaged in a short sword duel. However, both machines were encased in a large cocoon as the Moonlight Butterfly from both machines were of equal strength and thus both suits were unable destroy each other. Eventually, both the Turn units and Gym Ghingham were encased in the cocoon created by the two Moonlight Butterflys for an unknown amount of time. Variants ;*CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Monda Gonda Custom :A customized Gunpla built and operated by Monta Gonda, student at Seiho Academy. This unit features a gold color scheme and retains all of the Turn X's standard armaments. It appears in Gundam Build Fighters. Picture Gallery Concept-x-612-backpack.jpg|Backpack Concept-x612-powerdrainer.gif|Power Drainer Concept-x-612-bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Concept-x-612-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Concept-x-612-bits.jpg|Bits Concept-x-612-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Concept-x-612-turnxtop.jpg|Turn X Top Turn A Gundam Syd Mead Illustration.jpg|Illustration by Syd Mead Turn X mecha turn_a_gundam wada_naoya.jpg|Illustration by Naoya Wada Turn X.jpg|Turn X (from Gundam Perfect File) Turn X Moonlight Butterfly.jpg|Turn X activates Monnlight Butterfly (from Turn A Gundam TV series) mondaturnx.jpg|Turn X (Monta Gonda Custom) from Gundam Build Fighters TV series Turn A Gundam v5 _I05_159.jpg|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam v5 _I05_066.jpg|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam v5 _I05_094.jpg|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga) Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita turn x and bandits.png|As seen in ∀ Gundam (Manga 2) TurnA-5rir8jG.png TurnA-Rj4z8EV.png TurnA-kmkJo7H.jpg|Gym Gingham within X-Top TurnA-23ontzc.jpg|X-Top powers on TurnA-YB0Qiz9.png TurnA-sp4QohW.jpg TurnA-B2MIGqP.png TurnA-XqMiL8o.png TurnA-b99P8UN.png|Stabbed by Turn A Games Turn-x-dw2.jpg|Turn X in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 extreme 2 Turn X.png|Turn X in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam_Versus_turnx.png|Gundam Versus 126598.jpg|Turn X as featured in Gundam War card game Turn-x-a-extreme.png Unit_s_turn_x.png|S-Rank Turn X as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Super Gundam Royale Turn X2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn X.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn X MB.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Turn X MB2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE Turn X.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game Turn X Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Gunpla OldMobileTurnX.jpg|Original 1/144 CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (1999): box art MG_Turn_X_Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (2014): box art MG ∀ Gundam Turn X -Nano Skin Image-.jpg|MG 1/100 WD-M01 ∀ Gundam / CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Skin Image (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_TurnX_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X" (2009): package front view RobotDamashii_TurnX-ClearColor_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (Clear Color Ver.)" (Tamashii Nation 2009 exclusive; 2009): package front view RobotDamashii_TurnX-ClearColor_p02_Content_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (Clear Color Ver.)" (Tamashii Nation 2009 exclusive; 2009): content front view RobotDamashii_TurnX-MoonlightButterfly_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (Moonlight Butterfly Ver.)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package front view RobotDamashii_MoonlightButterflyEffectParts_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A/Turn X use Moonlight Butterfly Effect Parts and Stand Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): package front view RobotDamashii_MoonlightButterflyEffectParts_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A/Turn X use Moonlight Butterfly Effect Parts and Stand Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): product sample combined with Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam" (sold separately) RobotDamashii_TurnA-vs-TurnX-MoonlightButterfly_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam vs. Turn X Moonlight Butterfly Duel Set" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): package front view RobotDamashii_TurnA-vs-TurnX-MoonlightButterfly_p02_back.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam vs. Turn X Moonlight Butterfly Duel Set" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): package front view RobotDamashii_TurnA-vs-TurnX-MoonlightButterfly_p03_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "Turn A Gundam vs. Turn X Moonlight Butterfly Duel Set" double set (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): product samples Notes and Trivia *Syd Mead considers the Turn X to be his best design in the series. *Takeshi Takakura designed the original Turn X (Turn X Early Production Type), which is meant to be a Turn X used before the events of [[Turn A Gundam|''Turn A Gundam.]] Some notable differences include: **It has a humanoid right hand (which is capable of performing "Shining Finger") instead of the Destructive Manipulator, the former couldn't be reproduced due to insufficient technology. **The X-shape scar on its chest is missing. **The Carapace backpack has a more balanced design, instead of being asymmetrical. **White was used instead of light green for its armor, along with some patches of discoloration to represent Nano Skin dysfunction. **A popular theory among Japanese fandom suggests that the Turn-X's "Bloody Siege" attack was not merely a form of weaponry, but was also a system that pointed to the unit being one of a series of mass produced identical Turn units. If a limb was destroyed in battle, an identical unit could be lauched to re-attach and replace the missing limb, similar to the Top Limb and Bottom Limbs featured in the mass produced Victory Gundam. The reality may be that the Turn X we know was merely one in a line of countless planet destroying units fielded in deep space. *The Turn X appears in ''Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden and Super Robot Wars Z, both of which use the storyline of Turn A Gundam as part of their plot. The Turn X is briefly playable in Z'' during an event taken from ''Gundam SEED Destiny. *The Turn X appears as a playable mobile suit in the second and third ''Dynasty Warriors Gundam ''games. Although it first appeared as an underpowered non-license mobile suit in the second game, it was upgraded into a full-fledged licensed mobile suit in the third. References CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Technical Design.jpg|CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Technical Design Turn X More Details.jpg MS2003-283.jpg|CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Specifications/Design 7307ba4baa48f9c9efd008a5147e8071357576b2.jpg|Original Turn X (Turn X Early Production Type) earlyTurnXb.jpg|Original Turn X modeled by K-taro Turn X Bits Mechanic Lineart.png|Turn X Bits Lineart *^ *Newtype 100% collection 41 "∀ Gundam" Vol.2 *Kadokawa Shoten *ISBN 4-04-853317-7 External links *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X on MAHQ.net ja:Concept-X 6-1-2 ターンX